The Phantom Sea Disaster
by Araiona Dubois
Summary: The Phantom of the Opera on the Titanic.
1. Prolouge

**Authors notes: Don't own Phantom... But I do own the Titanic. Really I do! Ok i dont... I own nothing... Oh if you like it let me know if you don't let me know. I don't mind flames. Really I don't. They make me laugh. I have a weird sense of humour. Enjoy! **

The Phantom Sea Disaster

Prologue

The men assembled the fine ship in the storehouses and pieced her together. It looked like a grand ship. A ship that would never sink. Its first class was a grand luxury beyond comprehension and its third class still had a touch of class. This ship promised to be the wave of the future any anyone who was anybody was to ride on its maiden voyage. During its completion a young man was thought to be killed in the furnaces while cleaning them. This provided the ship with a resident ghost. The story was partly true. The young man did get injured in the furnaces but was never killed. He helped build this ship and knew every passageway and hideaway. From birth he was given a deformity beyond human intellectual capacity and the fires of the furnace made it worse. This young man practically enjoyed music and art and he procured an organ and stuck it in a secret room that no man had ever seen; this room was where he lived. The young man, from a secret vantage point, watched the people board this luxury cruise line destined for New York City. But of course it would never make it there. The name of this ship was the Titanic.


	2. Boarding?

**Authors notes: The chapters will get longer I promise. **

Chapter one

Boarding?

The carriage pulled up to the docks and the door was opened for them. Christine could not take her gaze from the massive ship. Meg poked her in the arm.

"Christine, are you coming?" Meg asked hopping out of the carriage. Christine nodded and followed them out.

"I can't believe we're going on this ship." Meg said.

"Girls, come on we have to board now." Madame Giry said.

The two of them nodded and followed Madame Giry. Christine stopped to look at the sky. It was a bright baby blue with not a cloud in sight. She could hardly contain her happiness. She could still remember Madame Giry coming into the ballet dormitories with the news. Two months ago a note had been set to the Opera Populaire requesting the company to perform on the ship. They were all being paid large sums of money to do this. Other Opera groups and theatre troupes were also invited. In the note it said that those who they really enjoyed, being it singing, ballet, stagehand and so forth they would hire them to stay on the ship and perform for the people on the ship. They promised that those who they asked to stay on the ship would be paid large sums of money beyond their comprehension. Christine and Meg were tremendously excited when they got the letter. Now, the two of them stood in front of the massive ship with dumb struck expressions on their faces.

"Girls! Let's go!" Madame Giry said snapping them out of their reverie.

The two of them followed Madame Giry up the ramp and they got checked into the ship. The luggage carrier took their luggage to their rooms while they walked on the deck and checked the ship out. Christine and Meg walked to the bow of the ship and looked out at the people still coming on to the ship.

"This is so exciting." Meg exclaimed.

Christine nodded in agreement. It felt like hours while they stood there waiting for the ship to finish boarding. Finally, at 13h, the ship departed from its harbour and took off on its grand voyage to New York City.


	3. The Legend

Chapter two

The Legend

When Christine and Meg couldn't see the shoreline anymore they headed in to their room. Madame Giry was already inside looking over musical scores and such. The girls took a seat next to each other and their butler asked if they would enjoy some tea. They both declined, Christine was already starting to get sea sick and Meg was on the verge of sea sickness. Madame Giry noticed this when she looked from her notes and gave a sigh of disgust.

"Girls, get a grip on yourselves. You know we are going to be on this ship for a while, you're just going to have to get used to it." She said taking a sip of tea.

"We know." Meg replied.

Christine looked about the room. It was far more beautiful then any room she lived in at the Opera House. She noticed that Meg looked to be thinking the same thing. Christine was about to go out for a walk around the ship when Madame Giry put her notes down and stood up.

"Girls, get ready; we are going to a dinner party tonight. I want you both to look your best." Madame Giry said.

"Yes ma'am." Meg said. The two of them walked into their respected bedrooms and got ready. Christine brushed her hair out and pulled out the necklace her father had given her before he had died. It was a simple locket and inside it had a small picture of her father and also an inscription that read _'Angel of Music come to me, I am ready to learn I am ready to sing.' _It was a simple inscription but it always held a special place in Christine's heart. Before her father died he had told her he would send the Angel of Music to her. So far no Angel of any kind came and she became depressed. Her depression only lightened a short while when Madame Giry adopted her. Christine and Meg were both excited that they would be sisters. They had always treated each other like sisters and now they could say they were. She put the locket on and a pang of sadness ran through her body. She missed her father so much. There was a knock on the door followed by 'are you ready let's go!' Christine said she would be out in a minuet and she quickly put her earrings on. She left the room and the three of them made their way to supper. The room had a dull wave of noise circling the room. Meg poked Christine in the arm.

"There's Carlotta." She whispered.

Christine spotted her and let out a groan of disgust.

"I knew she'd be here but God I hate her." She whispered back.

"Oh God she's coming this way."

Carlotta walked over to the two of them. She snarled at them but put on a good face.

"Why hello you two; I don't know why they invited you. Probably for back stage business. No one would want the two of you on a stage."

Just then a mini-hanging from the ceiling chandelier fell in front of Carlotta. She gasped and fell backwards. Christine looked up and swore she could see a dark figure moving away but she thought it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Carlotta, furious, stormed out of the dinner hall. Her dress had partly caught on fire but was quickly put out before much damage could be done. There was much murmuring among everyone. Someone mentioned 'The Phantom of the Ocean'. Christine had no idea what that meant. The ships captain, Cyrus Jones, in a worried like fashion rushed over to the two girls.

"Are you two ok?" He asked.

"Yes sir we're fine. It just startled us that's all. What happened?" Christine asked.

Cyrus's expression turned from startled to nervousness. He ushered the two girls to the corner. He looked around before he spoke as if he might have thought someone could hear him.

Finally he spoke to the two of them.

"When this ship was being built some sorry teenage boy was killed in the furnaces. The young man, who already had a rough life, was born with a deformity and no one would hire him for work. I told the building managers to give him a job working on the ship. The boy was delighted, someone had actually given him something he wanted, a job, well they put him in the furnaces to clean them and he got locked in. Nobody remembered he was in there and they tested the furnaces. Some say they could hear the boy's cries of anguish throughout the ships lower decks. Everyone say's they have seen a masked man roaming the ship's halls. They say he doesn't like it when people are mean to others and make fun of them no matter what they do. Some think it was he who dropped the chandelier just now. What was La Carlotta saying to you?"

Christine blushed, "She hates us and she was saying that no one would want us on stage. Then it fell." She answered.

"I see." Cyrus said.

"Do you think it was him?" Meg asked.

"Yes I do." Cyrus said. "If you'll excuse me I need to head back up to the bridge."

With that he left the two girls.

"Great, so the ships haunted." Meg mused.

Christine didn't say anything.

_If there indeed is a Phantom aboard this ship why was he listing to Carlotta talk to the two of them? _Christine thought.

Meg shook Christine. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes I'm fine."

Meg looked at the clock. It read 2330h.

"I think it's time we go to bed." Meg said pulling Christine with her.

As the two of them exited a young and youthful man named Raoul Le Vicomte De Chagny walked in with his brother, Le Comte De Chagny. The two of them passed by Christine and Meg and Raoul didn't so much as look at her.


	4. Music in the Wind

**Author notes: Thankee all for the reviews!**

**Glitter Queen of the Ice Snow: Well I just took it for granted that people would know but maybe I should have written that in. Don't worry Raoul wont be like Cal. **

**Prying Pandora: I know, I should have gone into more detail but I'm explaining more things as I go along. It seemed more fun that way.**

**Romance-luver222: Thankee! I am writing more, what stinks is I dont have internet at home so i cant post as much as i want to... I wrote alot this weekend to, 'twas very fun!**

Chapter three

Music in the Wind

Christine lay in bed and couldn't fall asleep. She kept tossing and turning thinking about this so called 'Phantom of the Ocean'. She did fall asleep at one point but was plagued with dreams of the 'Angel of Music' and of this Phantom abducting her. She awoke from her nightmares covered in a cold sweat and panting. She got out of the bed and slipped on a comfortable day dress. She left the suite and quietly shut the door behind her. The cold night breeze swept past her hair and gave her a cold numbness sensation. She walked to the bow of the ship and stood looking over the ship and watched the water as it rammed into the ship.

_Christine…_

She glanced around. No one was there. She believed it to be a figment of her imagination. She softly began to hum Siebel's song in the Garden. She then began to softly sing it.

"Faites-lui mes aveux, portez mes voeux, fleurs ecloses près d'elle, dites-lui qu'elle est belle, que mon cœur nuit et jour languit d'amour !"

_Christine…_

She stopped singing and looked around her. Someone was calling her name.

_Très beau. Très beau. _

Christine looked around her. There was no one there. No one she could see at least. She shivered and headed back inside her suite. She thought she could hear her name again being called.

_Christine you've officially lost it. _She said to herself. She pushed off the strange voice calling her name as just a figment of her imagination. Before she fell asleep that night she heard a voice of an Angel softly singing to her. She fell asleep with the biggest smile on her face.

The next morning Christine awoke to Meg poking her.

"Are you up yet?" Meg demanded.

Christine yawned and opened her eyes. She sat up.

"Well I am now." She said annoyed.

"Well mama said it was time to get up anyway. We have ballet practice you know."

Christine sighed and got out of bed. Meg was already dressed in her ballet attire and she left Christine's room so she could to get dressed.

_Christine, you're voice is remarkable. _

Christine looked around her room. Who had said that?

_Christine, it's from lack of sleep._ She told herself. She looked at herself in the full length mirror in the corner of the room. She fixed her hair, got dressed and headed out the door.

"There you are!" Meg exclaimed tugging on Christine's arm. The two of them walked to the ship's Opera stage. They quickly got into their ballet lies. They warmed up with people whom they had never seen before. High above them crouched the Phantom watching their every movement. His eyes intently gazed at Christine. He would have never noticed her if it wasn't for that horrible Opera singer, Carlotta, who began to make fun of the two ballet dancers. He had been following Christine ever since; guarding over her. _She seems so weak. _Erik thought looking at her beautiful smile and graceful movements. _But she sings like an angel. _He remembered hearing her sing Siebel's garden song at the bow of the ship. _A soulless angel…_

He watched the group continue to practice and then there was a horrible screeching noise. Erik involuntarily covered his ears and began wincing. He looked across the stage and could see that opera singer, Carlotta, singing.

_Dear God! _He thought. He looked around in his pockets for earplugs. _Damnit. They're back in the lair. _He swore. _Well a backdrop will do just as good. I'm not leaving Christine just because of repulsive singing. _

Erik climbed over to the backdrops and looked down. Carlotta was right under a scene from Faust and decided now was the time to drop it least he loose his hearing. He untied it and it fell with a huge thud landing right on top of Carlotta. She of course screamed her lugs out which hurt Erik's ears even more. The practices had all stopped because of the incidents. The stage manager quickly ran to Carlotta's aid. He helped her up from the floor and dusted her off.

"Are you ok Madame?" He asked.

Carlotta looked furious and the question set her off.

"DO YOU THINK I'M OK? I JUST GOT KNOCKED OVER BY A BACKDROP! WHERE IS YOUR DICIPLINE IN THIS THEARTRE?"

The stage manager seemed to shrink under Carlotta's screaming.

"I'm sorry Madame. Accidents do happen."

"FIX THESE ACCIDENTS!" She screamed.

"Of course Madame."

"Would you like the rest of the day off or can you continue singing?"

Erik cringed. _Damn._

"No! I'm going to my suite!" She answered and stormed off.

_Yes! _

After five minuets of silence the ballet dancers continued their practice and the actually good singers continued their singing. Erik sat above them watching every movement. He could see some of the backstage people talking amongst their selves about the 'Phantom' and he smirked.


	5. The Little Chapel and the dining hall

Chapter four

The Little Chapel and the dining hall

The practice ended and Meg and Christine went back to their suite to change. Christine had decided that she would go for a walk around the ship.

"Can I go with you?" Meg asked.

Christine shook her head. "No I just want to be alone for a bit."

Meg nodded in acceptance and Christine took off down the grand staircase. She wandered down the brightly lit hallways throughout the Titanic. She found the swimming pool and sat down on one of the chairs and watched the young rich children swimming in the pool. After about five minuets she continued her trek through the ship. She discovered the weight room and she spotted Raoul. He was with his brother working out. She was going to wave to him but decided against it thinking he wouldn't even remember her at all. He didn't even acknowledge that there was someone standing in the doorway. He gave one glance at her and continued his conversation with his brother. She left the weight room and continued walking around. She found a dimly lit corridor and it intrigued her. She turned her course down on that dimly lit corridor. It had no rooms on either side of it and she was about to turn around but she saw a tiny light emitting from the end of the hall. She became curious about the light and walked down the hallway. The light became brighter and brighter as she walked towards it and her pace quickened. She entered a tiny room and saw the light. It was a lone candle in a chapel. She looked around the chapel and there was a painting of an angel on the wall behind the candle. Her eyes filled up with tears and she thought of the Angel of Music. There were more candles and she lit one for her father and knelt in prayer. She closed her eyes and she heard a pleasant voice.

_Christine…_

She looked about the room.

"Who's… who's there?" She asked. "Are you my angel?"

_Angel? What the heck is she going on about? _Erik thought.

"Are you the Angel of Music?" Christine asked.

Thinking fast Erik replied with a yes wondering if he would kick himself in the butt afterwards. When he said yes Christine's voice was filled with joy and her eyes seemed brighter.

"You're really the Angel of Music my father promised he'd send to me?"

_Of course my dear. I can help your voice. Right now your voice has no soul but I shall give it that. With my help you will be remarkable. _

"Oh thank you Angel!"

The ships horn blew and Erik checked his pocket watch. It read 1730. It was dinner time. Christine didn't get up to go to dinner.

_Christine, my dear, I will always be with you. Go eat your supper and get a good nights rest. _

Christine rose. "Of course my angel." She said smiling. She left the room with a spring in her step and Erik smiled.

_One little lie isn't going to hurt her. _

If he knew how wrong he'd be he would have never said anything to her that evening. Erik left the little Chapel and went to the dining hall. He promised he would always be with her and to that promise he made sure he would keep.

Christine met up with Meg and Madame Giry and the three of them made their way to the dining hall. Christine spotted Raoul but she hadn't the desire or the need to accost him. He would not recognize her and she knew it in her heart. They took their seats while the ships servants placed the appetizers of soup in front of everyone. Christine happened to be seated across from Carlotta and she sighed. Carlotta was still in a grumpy mood over the falling backdrop and she still refused to go on that stage until everything was fixed and nothing like that would or could happen again. Carlotta snarled at Christine.

"So I bet you probably thought it was funny what happened today on stage?" Carlotta said.

Of course Christine thought it was funny. Better yet she found it absolutely hysterical.

"Of course not Carlotta. What happened was absolutely dreadful. I do hope they fix it." She lied.

"Don't lie to me girl I know what you really think. Be lucky you don't sing or else you'd have much more to worry about from me." Carlotta sneered.

"Carlotta shut up."

Carlotta's face became bright red with anger.

"Don't you tell me to shut up you… you… you ballet rat! You will always be just a rat and you know it!" She roared.

Above them Erik watched and listened and his face became bright red with anger also.

_That… that… that oh! There's no word for what she is! How DARE she! _

He pulled from his pocket a vile of poison and as a cart of food was to be delivered to the table he discreetly, while the servants head was turned, poured the clear liquid into Carlotta's drink. The servant handed the glass to Carlotta who in turn didn't even say thank you and gulped the drink down. Her face began to turn green.

"Carlotta are you ok?" Piangi asked.

"I don't feel so well…" She managed to say as she ran out of the room and down to her suite.

Erik began silently laughing at what he had done.

_That'll learn her. _


	6. A Magical Musical Lesson

**Author Notes: **

**Glitter Queen of the Ice Show: Lol that you do. I see you're a Raoul fan. I think you'll be pleased with this story then. **

**Mrs. Malfoy: Why thank you! I would have loved to have been on the Titanic. I never really liked the movie but I've been fasinated with the whole story, so much in fact I've started writing a script for a Titanic type movie set on a ferry boat... should be interesting. Thankee for reviewing! **

Chapter five

A Magical Musical Lesson

Christine left the dining room shortly after Carlotta did and made her way to the chapel. She wanted to hear the soothing voice of her angel. She wanted to know that she wasn't imagining things and that the angel of music really did visit her. She walked down the dimly lit corridor and entered the chapel. She again lit another candle and waited for her angel to voice himself to her.

_Christine…_

"Angel I am here!"

_Shall we begin some scales? _Erik asked.

Christine nodded and the musical lesson began. As Christine sang Erik saw an immediate change in her voice. She seemed happier; it seemed as if her soul itself was singing. Christine at one point had been a great singer and had a perfect voice, well according to her father she did. He had always told her that the Angel of Music would come to her and help her sing. Everyone who had heard her voice knew she would go far. But when her father died he took a piece of her with him. She seemed to loose her voice as well as her very soul. She stopped thinking that the Angel of Music would come to her and now here he was helping her sing. She seemed to regain her voice from yesteryear. They practiced Aria's from Faust, Don Giovanni, Romeo and Juliet and Othello. The night wore on in the little chapel and the candle burnt out but Christine hardly realized it. At one point when Erik checked his pocket watch it read 330. He waited for Christine to finish a song when he interjected.

_Christine, it's time for you to go to bed. _

"But Angel I want to sing more with you!" She objected.

_And I want to hear you sing. I want to see your voice soar above the heavens but without sleep your singing will mean nothing._

Christine sighed. "Of course my angel."

Christine stood up and made her way to the door.

_Good night Christine._

"Good night my angel."

She left the chapel and so did Erik. He went back to his home through his many secret passageways. On the way back to his lair he passed by the furnaces. Hidden in the shadows he watched the workers pile the coal into them. He could still remember what had happened.

"Erik!" The work captain said.

The young lad obediently ran down to meet him next to one of the furnaces. The man, Theodore or dory as everyone called him, still had not gotten used to Erik's masked face. The young boy was sharp though. Exceptionally sharp for a fourteen year old. Dory thought as he obediently ran up to him.

"What do you want me to do sir?" Erik asked.

"Climb into that furnace." Dory said pointing to the one on the right side of Erik, "And clean around in there. The brush is already in there."

"Yes sir." Erik replied.

"That's a good lad." Dory said walking off to do other chores.

Erik opened the furnace's door and left it open to signify there was someone in there and began brushing the walls and making sure it was spotless before the first test runs. As he cleaned he heard a loud alarm and the furnace door closed shut. He panicked and ran to the door trying to pry it open. The furnace began to get hot and Erik screamed to let others know he was in there. It kept getting hotter and hotter and his shabby clothing began to catch fire. He dropped to the floor in agony as the flames engulfed him. He knew he was going to die in the ships furnaces. His mask caught on fire and the flames damaged his face some more; dancing across his small but strong body.

_They're trying to kill me! _Erik shouted inside his mind. He had to get out. He was not going to die in the furnaces. The flames attacked him on all sides as he made his way to the door. He tried pushing it open but it would not budge. There was a small glass curricular window that if broken, Erik could escape. He tried punching it but to no avail. He looked around and found a metal poker next to the door. It was red hot and when he touched it, it burned his skin off and he yelped in pain.

_This is the only way out. _He thought as he grabbed onto the poker. He howled in anguish as the red hot poker burnt off layer after layer of skin. He lunged the sharp end of the poker at the small window and after three attempts it burst open. He quickly dropped the poker and began climbing through the window. It was lucky for him that he was so skinny or else he would have been stuck in there. With one final push he escaped the fiery furnace that should have claimed his life. He landed on his hands and he screamed in excruciating pain. He got off of the floor and ran down through the secret passageways. It took him what seemed like forever to get to his somewhat furnished little home in a secret passageway not known to the builders. His hands were still bright red and every movement caused them great pain. He found some water and plunged his hands in. It still hurt but it was somewhat of a relief.

_They tried to kill me. Well let them believe I'm dead. But I will not leave this ship. _

Erik snapped out of his reverie and looked at his gloved hands. The accident had damaged so much of his skin he couldn't wear short sleeve shirts or cut off pants. It would remind him of the pain so many years ago. He wore gloves so he wouldn't have to see the scars on his hands. He dressed in black evening dress all the time because the black reminded him of death. A death that should have been his. Also black served as a good colour to hide him in the shadows. He also added a black cape and a black fedora well because they looked pretty dang swell and even a Phantom had to look fashionable. He continued walking down to his lair and when he arrived he felt too tired to work on his Opera. He climbed into his coffin bed and drifted off into what he hoped would be a dreamless sleep.


	7. Dreams

Chapter six

Dreams

"Good Christine. Now sing The Jewel Song from Faust." Erik commanded.

"Of course my angel."

Christine opened her mouth and the song poured out as if angels themselves had infested Christine's body and sang for her. Erik was very pleased and while Christine sang Erik realized how much he loved her. He truly loved Christine and wanted what was best for her. In his eyes what was best for her would be for her to love him back and stay with him in his lair forever. They would sing beautiful songs to each other and everything would be perfect.

"Christine I love you!" Erik blurted out.

Christine's song quickly ended. Her face went from joy to fear.

"You what?"

"I love you!"

"Erik, I don't love you." Christine replied.

Erik felt his soul being ripped out of his chest and being stomped on. It hurt worse then the furnace incident. He cried himself awake from this nightmare. As he sat up in bed, a cold sweat dripping down his face; he realized he really did love Christine. But as in the dream, it would end their musical relationship if he told her.

Far from Erik's lair, Christine dreamed of singing with her Angel of Music. She dreamed that he would show himself to her and they would fall in love and remain on the Titanic forever singing for millions of people each year. She dreamed that she would live happily ever after with her Angel. She wished he would show himself to her. She believed that if her Angel's voice was so heavenly that his face must be the same. How far from the truth that was. She awoke with a brilliant smile upon her face. It was still dark outside but she couldn't sleep. All she could do was think of her angel. The Angel of Music that finally visited her. How excided she had been when she heard his voice for the first time. She left her suite and walked to the bow of the ship and looked out at the water. A song she could recall from her childhood popped into her mind. She began to softly hum it and then, just like last time, she began to sing.

"_What is this thing?_

_What is this love?_

_Where is this hope coming from?_

_Where is this hope coming from?_

_Why do we see future before our eyes?_

_Why do we see future before our eyes?_

_Clouded with what's to be_

_Make our own destiny _

_We know that that's the key_

_We know that that's the key_

_For we believe in what we do_

_For we believe in what we do_

_Safety scares us away_

_On the edge is where we play_

_When we run, others delay_

_When we run, others delay_

_For we believe in what we do_

_For we believe in what we do_

_For we believe in what we do_

_For we believe…"_

For the first time since she met her Angel of Music, she felt a strong love for him. She loved her angel and wished he would show himself to her. She wondered why this was happening so soon. They had only sung once together already but the pull was there. She loved her angel. She truly loved her angel. She would only want to be with him no matter what. Or so she thought.

**Author notes: I know it's short but... these things happen. **


	8. For We Believe

Chapter seven

For We Believe

Several days had passed all going the same way. Every morning Christine would practice with the ballet, she would then have lunch and head to the chapel to sing with her Angel. Every day she would ask him to let her see him but he told her to hear his voice would be enough. About two weeks after the practices Erik announced to Christine that now was the time for people to hear her voice.

"How will you be able to do that?" Christine had inquired.

_Do not worry my dear. I shall take care of it. _

Christine became nervous. What could her angel do to ensure she would sing? She had been practicing the part of Marguerite for nine days straight and had never asked her angel why. But now she knew. He would make Christine sing the leading role in Faust tonight at the gala. Erik had written a note to Carlotta and when she read it she was absolutely furious. She had shown it to the Opera House managers who in turn had received notes telling them that Christine would be playing the lead. Carlotta refused to act upon Erik's requests so he had to take drastic measures to ensure Christine would play Marguerite. He poisoned her food and drinks the day of the performance. After that there was no way for Carlotta to sing. Christine was given the part much to the dismay of the audience. When she sang her one line in act two she sounded like an angel and the audience couldn't believe what they had heard. When Christine sang the Jewel Song in act three the crowds were absolutely astonished. They were blown away by the majesty of the young girl's voice. At the end of the Opera when she sang the Prison Song and the angels lifted her up to heaven the audience felt as if they to were being lifted up. Her voice was that of an angel; so beautiful and pure. It was then that Raoul recognized her as Little Lotte. The little girl he used to play with when they were so young. He kicked himself in the butt for not realizing it was her sooner. Immediately after the Opera he would go talk to her and congratulate her. When it finished Christine herself couldn't believe her voice. She silently thanked her Angel and she smiled at the crowds who wouldn't stop clapping. After what seemed like an eternity the clapping ended and Christine went to her suite to change. After she shut the door she could hear her Angel's voice of approval. Erik of course absolutely loved it. He had done well helping Christine. He was about to congratulate her some more about her voice when a man walked in.

"Little Lotte?" He asked.

Christine turned around and saw Raoul standing in the doorway.

"Raoul!"

"You do remember me!" Raoul exclaimed.

"And you remember me!"

They embraced in a long hug.

Erik watched fuming.

"It is great to see you again Little Lotte." Raoul said.

"It's been to long."

"It has, will you come with me for supper?" Raoul asked.

"I most defiantly will!" Christine replied.

With that Erik's heart sank. He knew what he needed to do.

"Well then get changed, I will wait outside your suite." Raoul said giving her another hug and leaving the room.

_Christine!_

"Angel?" He sounded furious. "What is it Angel?"

_I will leave you if you have earthly connections. _

"No Angel don't leave me!"

_Who is he?_

"That's just Raoul. He's an old childhood friend."

Erik could hear Raoul knocking on the door and asked who was in there. If Erik didn't take Christine down to his home now, then he would loose her forever to this man.

_Christine, look into your mirror. _

With confusion, wonder and curiosity she looked into the mirror. There was her Angel. He was on the other side of the mirror, his hand was out stretched and she accepted it.

_I am your Angel…_

Christine clutched his hand and he took her through the mirror. She looked at him studying every visible feature. How handsome he looked. But what's with the mask? She thought as she looked into his face. He led her down his secret passageways to his home. She went willingly and she seemed to be in a trance as she followed him. After what seemed like hours to Christine they arrived at his home. Christine sat down on his fluffy red couch and Erik kneeled at her feet.

"Christine, I have a confession to make." Erik said ashamed.

Christine looked at him confused. "Confession?"

"I am no Angel, I am Erik. I am just Erik."

A surge of understanding hit Christine. Though she did not know that the man kneeling in front of her was the Phantom of the Ocean she knew he was not her Angel.

"You're not the Angel of Music."

Silent tears started to stream down Erik's face.

"I'm sorry I lied to you."

Christine stood up shocked.

"Please Christine forgive me."

"You lied to me."

"I know and I am deeply sorry. I just wanted to help you. I wanted to help your voice." Erik said truthfully.

Christine sat back down.

"You really wanted to help me?"

Erik nodded.

"Well, you did help me."

Then he blurted it out.

"I love you."

Christine stared at him in shock. It was just like in his dream. After he told one of his deepest secrets to Christine he immediately regretted it.

"Erik…"

She said no more. She fainted on the fluffy red couch. Erik picked her up and carried her to a spare bed he had put in his home. He went to his organ and began writing more of Don Juan Triumphant.


	9. Baby don’t go

Chapter eight

Baby don't go

Christine awoke on a bed in a room she had never seen before. The walls were painted a vibrant shade of red. She sat up and looked around.

_Where am I? _

She got up and found a note on a dresser in the corner of the room.

_Christine,_

_You will be safe as long as you don't touch my mask._

_Erik_

She read the note over and over again. She went to the door and she opened it and walked out of the room. She saw Erik playing on his organ. The tune was something she had never heard before and she walked closer and closer to her former angel of music. He didn't seem to notice she was there as he continued working on his piece. She felt the sudden sensation to see what was behind the mask and before she could stop, her pale shaking hands ripped away his white glossy mask. In an instant Erik flung his hands up to his face in protection.

"WHAT IN THE HECK?"

Christine backed away in terror. She had gotten a glimpse of the man behind the mask and it had frightened her.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" Erik screamed grabbing Christine by the shoulders and making her stare at his hideous face.

"Erik… please I'm sorry." Christine whispered.

Erik let go of her and walked back to his organ.

"GO INTO YOUR ROOM AND FOR GOD SAKES LOCK THE DOOR!" Erik screamed. Christine dashed off and did as he said. Erik slumped in front of his organ and began to cry.

_Why did she do that? _He sobbed.

Through the door Christine could hear his cries and she felt terrible. First her former Angel lied to her and now she hurt him. She did the one thing he asked her not to do and she did it anyway. She could hear his cries suddenly cease and then she heard the organ. She heard the music that she had heard him working on before she ripped off his mask. The music was tense and vulgar and it rocked Christine's very soul. The music seemed like it would never end and then she heard a 'damnit!' followed by more cursing. He played the last few cords of the piece again and she heard another 'damnit'. She exited the room and could see a frustrated Erik hunched over his organ cursing. She walked up to him and stood beside him.

"Erik I'm sorry."

He didn't seem to acknowledge her as he continued his music.

"Please forgive me."

This time Erik looked up.

"Come, let's take you back home." He said standing up and abandoning his music.

He led Christine back to her suite and without a word went back to his lair. To Christine he looked absolutely crushed and she felt bad for her former angel. She wondered if he would help her sing anymore. Though, after what she had done, she thought he would never help her again.


	10. Because I Learn

**Author notes: I regret to say there wont be any updates until Augest 15th because I will be away at God camp. When I get back I will post the rest of the story because by then it will be finished. Oh and if you liked this one check out my other stories and I even have a new story idea! Thankee to all who've reviewed my stories. That mean's the world to me.**

**Glitter Queen of the Ice Show: Thankee! Well I enjoyed the book more then anything so I figured there had better be book connections. I may not be a Raoul phan but... not to give anything away but your correct Glitter Queen **

**XoAngel-of-the-nightoX: lol I never thought I'd write something like this eaither but one day it just hit me. I will update the day I get back from camp. Thankee for the review!**

Chapter nine

Because I Learn

Christine slumbered in her suite until Madame Giry shook her awake. She sat up groggily in her bed. Her eyes were still adjusting to the light.

"Where were you?" Madame Giry demanded.

Christine didn't answer her. Madame shook her head and sighed.

"Fine don't tell me. But you have a visitor." Madame Giry said. Christine stood up and followed her into the sitting area. There stood a flustered Raoul.

"Christine!" He exclaimed hugging her.

"Raoul, it's so good to see you." She said hugging him back.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

Christine looked around to make sure Madame Giry couldn't hear her. She then sat Raoul down and began her tale.

"Raoul, the 'Angel of Music' visited me and helped me sing. After the performance he took me to his home and told me he was no angel."

"Christine you've gone mad."

A look of dismay crossed Christine's face.

"You don't believe me?"

"Christine I think you've lost it."

Christine stood up in distress.

"He took me to his home!"

Raoul sat Christine down again.

"Christine, there is no secret home in the bowels of the ship. Nothing like that could be hidden. You must have been dreaming. Now come let's go to supper." Raoul led Christine out of the room and down the hall to a much needed dinner.

"I will not allow it!" Carlotta screamed at the managers in their port side office.

"Please Carlotta; we want you to sing as well." Firmin assured her.

"This Phantom is messed up!" Andre added.

"It must be some sort of prank." Firmin said.

"Of course, a prank. We must figure out who thinks we're stupid enough to fall for a prank like this. The only Phantom on this ship is a ghost!"

"A ghost who couldn't do anything!"

"Except it dropped a mini chandelier on Carlotta…" Andre said.

"That was faulty wiring. The ghost had nothing to do with it."

"What about the backdrop?"

"A stage hand."

"I will sing The Countess tonight!" Carlotta yelled.

"Of course you will!" Firmin said.

"Miss. Daae will be playing the pageboy!" Andre added.

"Then it's settled." Firmin said.

"Thank you." Carlotta said walking out of the manager's office. Both of them sighed with relief. Above them Erik crouched listing to the conversation.

_So… You dare mess with me? A disaster beyond your imagination will occur! This ship has a curse on it! _

Raoul and Christine stood at the bow of the ship and looked at the waves.

"Christine, I remember I was in my room and I heard an angelic voice coming from here a few weeks ago. I now know that was you." He said hugging her.

She hugged him back. "Oh Raoul…"

"Christine I love you." Raoul suddenly blurted out.

Christine looked into his big brown eyes; they were full of truth.

"I love you to."

If Erik hadn't been in the manager's office plotting what to do because Carlotta would be playing the lead he would have heard their secret confession and it would have ripped his heart out.


	11. Be careful what you say

Chapter ten

Be careful what you say

Erik had sent many notes to the managers of the opera stage in the ship that if they did not make Christine the Countess and put Carlotta as the pageboy then the ship would have a curse on it. None of them believed it and put much thought to the notes. The performance of Il Muto began without a hitch. Carlotta played the countess and Christine was of course the pageboy much to the delight of Carlotta and dismay of Erik and Raoul. Erik sat high above the rafters of the stage and watched the performance. The second act ended and the third began. Carlotta began singing.

"_Poor fool he makes me laugh aha ha ha! ­_ Cr-oak!"

The audience went silent. Carlotta couldn't believe her ears. She went on singing and it happened again. He face went from surprise to fear as she couldn't stop croaking. The audience knew that it must be a fluke and they told her to continue singing. But then it happened again, and again. Cr-oak! Cr-oak! Cr-oak! Then the chandelier began to sway and the lights began to flicker.

"_BEHOLD! SHE IS SINGING TO BRING DOWN THE CHANDELIER!" _

The ominous voice echoed throughout the audience. It was the voice of the Phantom. Christine finally put two and two together and realized Erik was the Phantom and it sent a shock wave through her spine. Carlotta couldn't go on singing much to the dismay of the managers. She cried and ran off of the stage. A Joseph Buquet, stagehand, had heard the voice of the Phantom and tried to find out where it was located. Before he could find the Phantom however the Phantom found him first and it became a deadly game of cat and mouse. Buquet ran along the rafters trying to get away from the man all in black with a mask on his face. Buquet tried to scream for help but below on stage while Christine was getting in the Countess costume they had decided to perform the ballet sequence and the music was so loud it drowned out Buquet's screams. He kept running and running but couldn't get away. Every where he turned the Phantom was there waiting. He tried hiding but to no avail; the Phantom would always find him. He thought about jumping from the rafters and landing on the stage but that would surely kill him as well, not to mention if he landed on one of them sharp poles those ballet rats were using. The cat and mouse game continued and Erik had, of course, the upper hand. He thought the game was fun. He knew he wouldn't loose. The only loser would be the stupid stagehand who tried to find him. He finally decided to end the game and he pulled out his Punjab lasso and rapped it around Buquet's neck. He squirmed to get free but to no avail. Every time he tried to get free the noose tightened around his neck. Erik tied the free end to a pole and dropped Buquet's body. It hung there helplessly as the audience screamed. The body dropped to the floor and the screams grew louder. Erik, with a pretty sweet cape swish, left the rafters. Raoul left the stage and went to find Christine. She left her dressing room and went into his arms.

"Christine are you ok?" Raoul asked.

"Come on, we're not safe here! We're not safe anywhere!" Christine exclaimed. She led him to the highest point on the ship that they could get. The highest point happened to be roof next to one of the smoke stacks. Raoul embraced Christine and she seemed to be frightened.

"Christine what is the matter?" Raoul asked hugging her and keeping her close.

"He killed him." Christine stuttered.

"Who?"

"E-Erik… Erik's the ships Phantom."

Raoul looked her in the eyes.

"I will protect you. No more talk of darkness forget your wide eyed fears." Raoul promised. "I'll be here to guard and guide you."

"Raoul, I'm not safe anywhere. He will find us. This monster will find us."

"You'll be safe in my arms. Let me be your shelter."

"Raoul I'm scared. All I want is freedom. All I want is you beside me."

Raoul held her closer.

"He won't do anything to you."

"Raoul, if he knows about us you're doomed." Christine cried.

"Christine, this Phantom, this Erik cannot stop our love."

"Raoul, I love you but I'm frightened. Please never leave me."

"Christine I love you as well and I will always be here with you." Raoul promised.

"Raoul do you love me?"

Raoul looked into her brown eyes. "You know I do."

He held her close. "Anywhere you go let me go to."

She dried her tears on his coat and he hugged her. He would protect her no matter what.

From behind the smoke stack Erik stood heart broken. He slumped to the ground because he couldn't hold himself up anymore. The only woman he loved thought he was a monster. He sobbed quietly into his hands. _Why did it have to happen like this? _He loved Christine and he always would but it was that man, Raoul, who took her away from him. Christine and Raoul left the roof of the ship and Erik stopped his sobbing. He swore revenge. He swore to get Christine back. He swore to kill Raoul and dump him off of the ship. Filled with anger in his heart he went back to the stage and watched the end of the performance. His eyes filled with tears while he watched her sing. As Christine took her bow at the end of the show he cut the Chandelier and it fell at her feet.

_You will curse the day… _He said.


	12. Bankruptcy

Chapter eleven

Bankruptcy

One month had passed on the Titanic without incident of the Ship's ghost. Christine and Raoul's love began to flourish and Christine wore her engagement ring around her neck. The people on the ship were relieved that the Phantom had done nothing for a month. Some said he liked that girl Christine and since she loved Raoul it ripped his heart out and he disappeared. They didn't know how right they were. Christine didn't know that Erik had seen them on the roof and if she did she didn't show any emotion towards it. She had no visits from her 'Angel of Music' but her voice was as beautiful as ever. For the past month Erik had never left his home. He sat, hunched over and sometimes in tears, writing more of his opera. Three day's before the ship's masquerade ball he had finished it and decided he would make the ship's performers act it. He fashioned a costume like that of Red Death and planned on making an appearance. Whilst Erik was in his home for the month he had seen nothing of Christine and did not know, but he did have a clue, that Christine was engaged to Raoul. Christine and Raoul had decided to go to the masquerade ball together as a princess and a prince and their costumes had been made by the Chagny servants. The days inched closer to the masquerade and both Christine and Raoul were excited as any two new lovers could be. Christine thought that Erik had disappeared from her life for good. How wrong she was.

"Are you coming dear?" Raoul asked knocking on Christine's bedroom door. Christine exited the room in her pretty pink princess costume. She looked stunning and Raoul could hardly believe his eyes.

"You look magnificent!" Raoul managed to exclaim

Christine beamed. "You look very handsome yourself."

Raoul took her arm and they went to the masquerade ball.

They danced and danced and had the time of their lives near the ship's grand staircase. The staircase was full of people having a grandiose old time. Near the clock stood two young lovers, Jack and Rose, who seemed to be glancing around the entire time to see if they had been spotted. Raoul sneaked a few kisses on Christine's cheek as they danced.

"Raoul, I love you." Christine whispered into his ear.

"I love you to."

The dancing continued and the room seemed to contain more and more people. At the height of the celebrations the lights flickered and the music stopped. There were a few gasps and at the top of the grand staircase stood none other then Erik- The Phantom of the Ocean.

"Why hello everyone, did I interrupt something?"

No reply.

"Cat got your tongue?"

Raoul held Christine closer. Erik walked down the staircase. In his hand he held a bunch of papers.

"Alright here's the deal. I wrote an opera. You're all going to perform it. Christine's going to play the lead. Got it?" He threw the opera at the nearest person, who happened to be Cyrus Jones the ship's captain. Erik disappeared as quickly and suddenly as he appeared.

He made his way back to his lair in tears. He had seen the ring around Christine's neck, he had seen the way Raoul had held her close, and he had seen the way she looked at him when he appeared. He knew she would never love him the way she loved Raoul. He sighed heavily and sat on his couch. His cat jumped up on him and he stroked her.

Cyrus Jones handed the opera to the stage managers and they began to make copies of the parts and handed it out to the singers and performers. According to the wishes of the Phantom, Christine had acquired the lead. Raoul had left Christine in her suite so she could learn her part and he went to find Cyrus Jones. He had to know more about this Phantom. He had to learn how to defeat him.

"Mr. Jones?" Raoul asked knocking on the captain's room.

He heard scurrying and the door opened.

"Mr. Chagny. What can I do for you?"

"I need to know more about this Phantom." Raoul asked.

Cyrus looked around and then ushered Raoul into his room.

"Sit down Mr. Chagny."

Raoul did. "Please call me Raoul Mr. Jones."

"And you would do best to call me Cyrus as well Raoul."

Raoul nodded.

Cyrus sat down as well.

"So you wish to know about the Phantom?"

Raoul nodded. "What can you tell me about him?"

"The Phantom, or Erik as is his name, worked on building this ship. He was only a teenager when the accident happened. An accident that was thought to have claimed his life. The poor boy was born with a deformity on his face and no one would hire him. I told the ship's builders to give him work and one day they told him to clean the furnaces. They had forgotten he was in there and they turned them on. They believed he had been burned alive. They had found broken glass and the hot metal poker on the ground in front of the furnace but they thought there was no way of him escaping his fiery grave. I guess he never did die. I guess he did escape. He probably lives in the depths of the ship somewhere."

"Is this all you know?" Raoul asked.

Cyrus nodded. "I'm sorry sir but that's all I know."

"Thank you for your information Cyrus." Raoul said shaking his hand. He got up and left the captains room.


	13. The little Chapel in the bowels of the s

**Author Notes: Thankee all for the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying it. In all honesty I'm suprised this hasent been done before. But hey its done now ;) Enjoy!**

Chapter twelve

The little Chapel in the bowels of the ship

A frightened Christine went back to the chapel where she had first heard Erik's voice. She lit a candle, knelt, and prayed. She wished her father had never spoken of the Angel of Music. She now knew he didn't exist. She cried silent tears and wished none of this had ever happened. Yes at one point she did have feelings for Erik but when Raoul came back into her life things changed. She only wanted to be with Raoul. They were childhood friends and she thought he had forgotten her but he didn't. When he came to see her in her dressing room she felt so happy. But she could also feel the anger that Erik felt. She did love Erik to; but in a different way. Raoul had been her first love; Raoul had been the childhood sweetheart. Erik was the more mature lover. The man who's passion for her rocked her very soul. Erik truly cared for her and she understood that; only a bit to well it seemed. As she silently prayed she heard a voice.

_Don't forget your angel…_

"Angel is that you?" Christine asked.

_Yes it is me. _

"You lied to me."

_You lied to me._

He began to enchant her with his voice. She became deeper and deeper into his power.

"I'm sorry angel."

_Christine I love you._

"Angel…"

_Come away with me. You can live with me in my home forever._

"Of course my angel."

Erik would have succeeded if the swashbuckling hero never appeared. Raoul burst through the chapel. With his gun drawn he dashed to Christine and grabbed her arm.

"Raoul?" She looked at him confused.

"Back away Christine." Raoul said warningly. "This man is not your angel."

Christine wouldn't budge and then Erik jumped out behind the painting of the angel with his gun drawn as well. He shot at Raoul and missed. Raoul jumped backwards and shoved Christine out of the room. From behind the candle's Raoul shot at Erik and he dodged the bullet just barley. Erik jumped behind a statue of an angel and shot at Raoul; it nicked him in the shoulder causing Raoul to scream out in pain. Christine screamed as she watched the incident from the doorway. Erik came out from behind the statue and shot at Raoul again, he missed. Raoul fired back, another miss. The two seemed desperate to kill each other as they fired their guns. Erik fired at Raoul and he dropped to the ground to dodge it, in doing so he fired at Erik's thigh with a direct hit. Christine's former angel dropped to the ground and Raoul positioned the gun at Erik's head.

"No Raoul! Please, not like this." Christine begged.

Only wanting to do what his Christine said he holstered his gun and he ushered Christine out of the room. Christine never looked back at her fallen angel. Erik lay there withering in pain and wondering why she didn't let Raoul just put him out of his misery. He gathered up enough strength and lifted himself up off of the floor. There was blood everywhere and Erik couldn't feel a thing in his leg. With a twinkle of anger in his eyes he limped through the picture of the angel and made his way back to his home. When he got there he bandaged up his leg and rested. After that there would be no more time for resting. The board was set; the pieces began moving. He had come to it at last; the greatest battle of his existence.

"I know what we should do!" Raoul said bursting into the stage managers office.

The two of them looked up at Raoul expecting him to continue.

"We will perform his bloody opera. He'll show up if we do. Then we can nab him." Raoul explained.

The two managers nodded in agreement.

"I like the idea."

A frightened Christine came into the office as well accompanied by Meg and Madame Giry.

"I don't know Raoul, I'm frightened." Christine stuttered.

Raoul went over and hugged his frightened Christine.

"Don't worry my love, everything will be ok. There will be many of the ship's staff aboard armed with guns. He won't get away. Besides where will he go? This is a ship, its not like he'll take off with you into the ocean." Raoul said calming Christine.

"I will go alert the staff and tell them to get ready." One of the managers said leaving the room.

Raoul left with his shaking Christine still wondering if she should go through with this. Her mind whirled with both outcomes of what might happen after they perform Erik's opera. The board was set; the pieces began moving. She had come to it at last; the greatest battle of her existence.


	14. Opera’s, kidnappings, and torn hearts

**Author note: Erik's opera isn't well, going to be like in the movie or play. I didn't want to use point of no return. I wanted to use something totally different and original. So that's what I'm going to do. If you like the songs then go out and borrow or buy the CD Rearmament by Happy Rhodes (one of the best groups ever!) The song is called 'For We Believe'. It's an awesome song. **

Chapter thirteen

Opera's, kidnappings, and torn hearts

Christine stood at the side of the stage waiting for her cue. She watched Piangi exit the stage and she walked on. She waited for Piangi to enter the stage again but when his character did, it wasn't him. She could recognize Erik anywhere and there he was, adjacent to her. He began singing.

"_What is this thing? What is this love? Where is this hope coming from?"_

She gulped. It was the song from her childhood that she had been singing at the bow of the ship after she had her dream about Erik, her former Angel of Music.

"Where is this hope coming from_?" _She continued.

"_Why do we see future before our eyes?"_

"Why do we see future before our eyes?"

"_Clouded with what's to be. Make our own destiny. We know that that's the key."_

"We know that's the key."

They sang and danced with each other and a fiery passion began building during this simple song. Christine never sang her childhood song so fervently, never with so much love. She looked into his eyes and she could see so much love; but also pain and sorrow.

"_For we believe in what we do."_

"For we believe in what we do."

"_Safety scares us away. On the edge is where we play. When we run, others delay."_

"When we run others delay."

"_For we believe in what we do."_

"For we believe in what we do."

"_For we believe in what we do."_

They finished the song together.

"For we believe…"

The final cords rang out through the audience. There was a shocked and stunned silence. The music was so beautiful, so exquisite. The two of them looked at each other for a long period of time. The ship's armed staff caught wind that it was Erik who was singing alongside Christine. They began inching forward to make their arrest.

In another totally different part of the ship, the two lovers by the clock that I had identified as Rose and Jack were having a bit of a crisis themselves. Jack was being led away in handcuffs because he supposedly stole some stuff from Cal. Even though their story has nothing to do with our present story I thought I would just mention that.

"_Christine I love you…" _Erik whispered into Christine's ear. What ever trance he had had on her during the song was now broken and she lifted her hand up and snatched away Erik's mask. His cruel and contorted face shown for all the audience to see and there was much screaming. Erik's face shifted to anger as to why she had ripped off his mask. He grabbed Christine and then the ship's stage power turned off making the entire Opera House pitch-black. When the lights turned back on Erik and Christine were no where to be found. A stunned Raoul quickly got out of his seat and ran to that chapel Christine had visited so often, the same chapel where he had his lone confrontation with Erik.

"Erik let me go!" Christine screamed as Erik carried her into his lair.

"Christine I love you! Can't you see that?"

"You're a creepy monster that's what you are!" Christine yelled.

Erik's heart felt like it had been ripped into a million pieces.

Raoul entered the chapel and as he began looking behind the painting of the angel a hand shot out and touched his shoulder. It was a man he had never met before nor had seen on the ship. Raoul looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" Raoul asked.

"My name is Nadir, you need help don't you?" Nadir asked.

"Yes I do. Erik has Christine; do you know how to get to his lair?" Raoul answered.

"Indeed I do. I was just about to head down there myself. Follow me." Nadir said leading Raoul through the painting of the angel.

"And if you value your life keep your hand at the level of your eyes."

Raoul did as he was told.

Nadir and Raoul walked through many secret passageways and tunnels on their way down into Erik's lair. The passageways began to get narrower and constricted as they got closer to his lair. Nadir found a hatch at beneath their feet.

"Here we are." Nadir said opening it. He gestured for Raoul to go first and he jumped in. Then Nadir followed. The room was dark and they did not have a light so they had to blindly feel they're way around.

"But Christine, I taught you to sing. I did so because I loved you." Erik explained.

"Erik, I'm glad you helped me sing but…"

"We can live down here together forever and we can sing all day." Erik promised.

"But I don't want to be with you here Erik."

"Well then when we get to New York City we can rent a flat somewhere with a beautiful view…"

"Erik you don't get it. I don't want to be with you."

Raoul found a wall. It was smooth and cold to the touch and Raoul banged on it.

"Raoul stop!" Nadir hissed but it was too late.

"Ah! Is there someone in my chamber?" Erik asked to no one in particular. He walked over to a side wall and opened a slot and peered in. He then flicked a switch and a bright light gushed into the room. There were two occupants in Erik's torture chamber that evening. An old friend; Nadir and a young enemy; Raoul.

The enterable heat engulfed in the room. It was unbearable. Raoul ripped off his shirt to try and get some relief, it didn't help. The sand beneath their feet began to burn and as they screamed Erik laughed. Oh how sweet revenge tasted.

"Erik! Please let them go!" Begged Christine

But Erik just laughed. For you see everyone goes a little crazy sometimes. More often then not it's the ones who live deep under ground, or in our case, in the bowels of the ship with no one to talk to. Erik, the lonely composer, artist, singer and everything in between did happen to go a little crazy. Well not just a little crazy maybe VERY crazy. Crazy like, you know, when you get a pizza delivered four hours late and they still make you pay? Wait maybe that wasn't a good example. I know I get a little crazy over that. Ok maybe crazy as, well… ok there is nothing as equal as Erik's craziness at the moment so you're just going to have to take my word for it. Well Erik continued laughing and Christine sank in despair. Her once angel of music had gone off his rocker and was about to kill her fiancé.

"Erik let them go!"

"Oh I can't let them go. Only you can." He said with a deviant smile.

Christine looked at him confused.

"How do you mean?"

Erik walked over to a chest on the floor. He opened up the lid and in it sat a scorpion and a grasshopper.

"Turn the scorpion and you vow to stay with me forever and I will let them go. Turn the grasshopper and this whole ship goes up in a blaze of glory."

Christine looked at him horrified.

"The decision is yours Madame."

Tears started to stream down Christine's face. How could her former angel do this to her? If he truly loved her why this? She looked at the two insects. She couldn't turn the grasshopper because she didn't want the ship to blow up and kill everyone on board, but she didn't want to turn the scorpion because she didn't want to be with Erik. Her mind whirled and she finally knew what she had to do. She turned the grassho- just kidding. She turned the scorpion and walked up to Erik. She looked into his sad and twisted eyes and pulled him close. She gave him the biggest and most passionate kiss she could muster. The minuets seemed to tick by and they continued kissing. Raoul and Nadir had no idea what was going on and Raoul feared the worse. Christine pulled away with a half smile on her face. Erik looked like he was about to cry. Then it happened. The ship shook as if it struck something and then water began to stream into Erik's tiny home beneath the ship.


	15. ICEBERG!

**Author Note: The next chapter is mostly for comic relief. Remember the two watchmen in the crows nest who said 'Iceberg dead ahead?' well this is what they were doing before the iceberg hit the ship. Like I said; comic relief. I know it's not very funny but it's an abbreviated version of one I wrote called 'Titanic Watchmen' that's in the Titanic section of this site. **

Chapter fourteen

ICEBERG!

Bob started to fall asleep at his watch and Bill had to poke him so he would wake up.

"I'm up I'm up." Bob said with a start.

"Like heck you are. Don't fall asleep on the job you know how important this is." Bill said.

"Yeah, yeah. You know it's not important. The captain put us up here so we would get out of his hair"

"You lie!"

"I am not lying."

"He wouldn't do that!"

"Yes he would." Bob said.

Bill shook his head. "Na uh!"

"Whatever. Give me the scope thing." Bob said. Bill passed him the scope and he peered out into the ocean.

"You see anything?" Bill asked.

"I see water. That's all I see and that's all we'll ever see!"

Just then a shiny spectre that looked like Bill appeared in front of them.

"Who are you?" Bob asked.

"It's me Bill from the future."

Bill looked at him questionably. "You're not me! You're all shiny and transparent. I'm a solid mass! Besides you don't have a blue uniform on."

Bill from the future, we'll call him Church because I feel like it, rolled his eyes.

"How can I be wearing blue? I'm a firkin ghost!"

"Sure whatever man. What do you want?" Bob asked.

"I'm here to warn you that you're going to strike an iceberg and the ships going to sink." Church said.

Bob and Bill looked at him and laughed.

"This ship is unsinkable!" Bob exclaimed.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Church said. "In less then an hour you're going to strike an iceberg and a lot of people are going to die. But you two can change things. Tell the captain to slow the ship down and to change direction now!"

Bob and Bill looked at the spectre and laughed at him again.

"We'll do nothing of the sort!"

"Yeah well you two will die as well."

"This ship is not going to sink!"

"Yes it is! FINE! I'm out of here." Church said and disappeared. As he left they heard a mumbled and fainted, _Try and help them I did but nooo… idiots._

Bob and Bill looked at each other.

"I think we need to lay off the booze while on watch."

"I agree."

They continued with their watch without any other events. Jack and Rose were on the deck of the ship and they were watching them and not paying attention to the massive iceberg heading their way.

"Hey give me the scope thing." Bob said. Bill passed it to him and Bob looked through it at Rose.

"Aren't she a beauty."

Bill smacked Bob. "Give me the scope."

Bob looked at Rose and couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Hey Bob you want to play I spy?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I spy with my little eye something big and white."

"Let me guess, this ship?"

"Nope."

"Is it our crow's nest?"

"No."

"The clouds in the sky?"

"How the heck can there be clouds in the sky? It's three o'clock in the morning without a cloud in sight! Idiot."

"Then I give up. There's nothing else that's big and white."

"Yes there is." Bill said he pointed out into the ocean.

"It's that thing there."

Bob looked through the scope at the object.

"Ahh, ok you win. My turn. I spy with my little eye something pink- wait…"

He called the bridge.

"ICEBERG DEAD AHEAD!"


	16. Kiss from a Rose

Chapter fifteen

Kiss From a Rose

For a few moments they couldn't comprehend that there was a massive amount of water entering the ship. Erik and Christine just looked at each other; Erik began to cry. Why had he done this? He thought to himself. The water splashed around his ankles and he composed himself. He went over to the torture chamber and opened the door. He handed Raoul a gun and he rummaged around for three life jackets. A stunned Raoul looked at the gun and didn't know what to do with it.

"Erik what are you doing?" Christine managed to ask as he handed her a life jacket.

"Put it on."

She did. He handed one to Nadir and Raoul who in turn put theirs on.

"The ship's sinking."

Raoul looked at him in disbelief.

"That's impossible!"

"LOOK AT THE FLOOR MAN! IT'S UP TO YOUR ANKLES AND RISING!"

Raoul felt the coldness of the ocean water lapping around his ankles.

"You three get out of here!" Erik yelled.

Raoul immediately grabbed Christine's arm and began looking for an exit. Erik went over to a portrait of an angel and pulled it off the wall. It was a secret passageway.

"Take this; it will bring you up to the main deck."

Raoul began to move towards the passageway but Christine stood there looking at Erik.

"Go Christine! Go!" Erik roared. He didn't want her to get hurt. Not on this ship, not anywhere. Raoul led Christine through the passageway and Nadir shortly followed. When they had gone Erik collapsed on his couch and began to cry. _Why did I lie to Christine in the first place? _Erik asked himself as the water began to rise higher and higher. He helped to build this ship and by golly he was going down with the ship. He couldn't live another day with the stupidly of his own mind. Or so he thought.

Christine kept glancing behind her and Raoul led her through the passageway. She hoped to God that Erik would be behind them and wouldn't remain in his lair at the bottom of the ship. They arrived on the deck and there was massive panic. The ship's staff saw Christine and Raoul and instantly directed them to a lifeboat.

"What about him?" Christine asked pointing to Nadir.

"I'll be fine." Nadir answered as the lifeboat lowered into the ocean that would eventually be rescued.

Raoul held Christine close.

"Everything's going to be ok." He promised.

She sobbed into his shoulder. "What about Erik?"

"You yourself called him a monster remember?"

"But he doesn't deserve to die like this."

Raoul reassured her. Though he was glad that monster was still in the ship and would probably die in its sinking. Who's to say he wasn't already dead? The water was rising rapidly in his lair as the three of them escaped.

"Everything's going to be fine." Raoul said hugging her.

Christine continued to sob into his shoulder and Raoul stroked her hair and tried to comfort her.

"Maybe he escaped as well? Maybe he had found a lifeboat and jumped in it at the last second." Raoul said.

"I hope so."

The ship began its final plunge into the cold ocean. Jack and Rose were hanging onto the railing of the ship as it made its way into the ocean. A mile away sat Raoul and Christine. They were huddled together and watched the ship enter the ocean. Afterwards there was silence. No one could believe that the greatest ship ever built sank. But Christine wasn't thinking of that. She was thinking of her fallen angel still in the bowels of the ship. She would never see him again. Even though she loved Raoul she would always hold a special place in her heart for her angel.


	17. Afterward

**Author Notes: Thankee all for the reviews and I hope you enjoyed my story! **

**catnipp: thankee! I guess it just hit me one day to merge the two.. lol**

**Dancer of the Opera: Wait till the sequel for that wink wink**

**Glitter Queen of the Ice Show: I just HAD to include them somewhere ;) **

Afterward

A lone boat in the dark ocean paddled away from the sinking of the ship. Its occupants, two males and one cat, were lucky to be alive. They had gotten out just in time into a special lifeboat that one of them had designed especially for events like this. It was equipped with enough food and water to go across the ocean. The two occupants of the boat watched the ship sink. The cat also watched as the ship disappeared forever into the abyss. There were so many memories in that ship. But new memories would begin. They had gotten out alive and all that mattered was a second chance. A second chance at love.


	18. Sneak Peak!

**Author notes:**

** I'm sorry I think the ending came off as a bit of slash. For the love of God I dident mean it. Slash makes me shiver. The whole 'second chance at love' thing was ment to be a hint of a coming sequel. Which is the case. When I finish my other story, Phantomonia, (which some say is funny check it out if you like humour) I will begin the sequel to The Phantom Sea Disaster. But for the mean time here's a sneak peak...**

**Sneak peak: A Second Chance at Love**

Christine received the letter on a Sunday afternoon and couldn't believe what she had read. The memories of the Titanic came rushing back at her. The memories of her fallen angel, of lies, love and betrayal all came back to her. Christine fainted in the dining room and about five minuets later a happy Raoul burst into the room with joyful news but before he could say anything he saw his new wife sprawled out on the floor. He immediately went for help and while his servants tended to her he found the note on the floor. He picked it up and read it.

_Christine, _

_We invite you to join us on the maiden voyage of our new ship, The HMS Phantom. It will be setting sail for New York City on August the fifteenth at 1 o clock in the afternoon. Your family and husband are also welcome aboard the ship. Please call Rodney Bobeck at 643-0578 to RSVP. _

_Thank you,_

_Rodney Bobeck _


End file.
